


Fuimos algo, pero nunca amigos.

by Drh_Osborn



Category: Matthew Keller - Fandom, Neal Caffrey - Fandom, White Collar, neal caffrey - Matthew Keller
Genre: All Seasons, M/M, Series, White Collar - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Vamos Keller! ¿Cúando he hecho algo para arruinar un plan?<br/>-¡Siempre! Y deja de sonreirme de esa manera. Sabes que lo odio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cómo forjar una relación.

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitamos más de estos dos. Y disculpen los errores de dedo, no hubo un borrador antes, sólo es una idea que necesitaba escribir antes de que escapara.

"Con todo lo que he pasado en los últimos días, el volver a ver a Keller y trabajar de nuevo juntos, me hizo recordar una de nuestras mejores aventuras, no fue la mejor estafa. ¡En serio, hasta creo que de las peores! Pero ese fue uno de nuestros mejores días. Aún sigo preguntándome, ¿qué fue lo que cambio entre Keller y yo? No sé si es él el del problema o soy yo, por creer que esto que tengo es mejor". Piensa Neal recostado en su cama mirando a su ventana.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ok, Caffrey podemos decir que esto es un gran plan y uno de los más simples para realizar, así que no te involucres con ninguna chica y todo estará bien.  
-¡Vamos Keller! ¿Cuándo he hecho algo para arruinar un plan?  
-¡Siempre! Y deja de sonreírme de esa manera. Sabes que lo odio.  
Esa sonrisa tan característica de Neal, pero tan evasiva. Tal vez, razón suficiente para que Keller la odiaría, porque Neal la utilizada para distraer a la gente y/o conseguir lo que quisiera.  
-Bueno, está bien. Vayamos. -Neal volvió a sonreír, pero de una manera más sincera y al parecer Keller lo sabía, porque le sonrió ligeramente.  
Neal y Keller no pasaban de sus 20s, aunque eran chicos sumamente ingeniosos y listos, los cuales ya llevan un tiempo en el negocio de estafar gente, tanto en pequeños negocios, como en robar carteras a los transeúntes, pero esta era una de las más importantes, en primer lugar: era fue de la ciudad de Nueva York, otra era porque involucraba a un matrimonio, que tenía mucho tiempo contrayendo uno de los más grandes negocios de antigüedades.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mujer era una gran amante de la historia y le encantaba guardar todo tipo de cosas que llegaba a encontrar en ventas de garaje, hasta que un día dio con un objeto, dicho objeto no parecía tener mayor valor que el que el antiguo dueño le hubiera dado y el que viera el comprador en él. Aunque todo parecía ser la cosa más simple para la señora Klaven esa compra la llevo a hacer uno de los mejores descubrimientos que hubiera hecho al comprar en un garaje.  
Un día, mientras Clara ordenaba las cosas que pondría en venta en su pequeño negocio casero (por no decir que era en su patio trasero), un hombre en un traje oscuro, alrededor de 1.78m de estatura, muy misterioso y serio, se acercó a la mesita de la señora Klaven preguntando:  
-Disculpe, ¿está en la residencia de Klaven... Clara Klaven?  
Ella sin saber si debía decir que "si" o "no", sólo se limitó a mirarlo creyendo que si lo miraba fijamente podría adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones.  
-Bueno, como verá en mi tarjeta, soy un coleccionista neoyorquino y busco a la señora Klaven, porque es de mi conocimiento, que ella compro un valioso objeto, el cual ya había visto en un pequeño lugar y por falta de efectivo, no puede comprar. Al parecer no todos aceptan cheques, en esta ciudad. -esto último lo dijo con un poco de enojo y desprecio.  
-Mm... ¡Muy bien, señor! Pero eso no me aclara nada. ¿Qué busca aquí y que quiere con la señora?  
-Lo que quiero es comprarle ese objeto, que es tan valioso para mí, por el cuál estoy dispuesto a pagar una fortuna. ¿Sabe si vive aquí o cerca?  
-Claro. Soy yo. Y si habla de ese pequeño objeto en mi repisa, allá adentro -dijo, señalando al interior de su casa-, no lo va a tener hoy. Mucho gusta y gracias por la visita, si es que no desea algo más de lo que está en mi patio.- Y así concluyo la chica.

Era una joven con grandes ideales, pero pocos recursos, su también joven esposo trabajaba y trabajaba para poder, algún día, darle el tan prometido piso en la calle de Nueva York que habían visitado hace tiempo, lo cual no parecía medianamente cerca de alcanzar. Ella se quedó pensativa durante el día y llegaba la noche platico lo sucedido con su esposo. Pasaron días para que el hombre de traje regresará a visitar a Clara. Ella y John habían hablado mucho acerca de aceptar un trato con ese hombre, pero Clara no estaba muy segura de vender algo que ella disfrutaba ver en su sala, aunque también tenía esa meta y quería alcanzarla. Al ver al hombre caminar en su dirección algo en su interior le hizo saber lo que respondería, de tener de nuevo la oportunidad.

-Señorita... Vengo a darle esto- el hombre extendió un papel, el cual era un cheque, que tenía una cantidad mucho mayor a lo que necesitaba para ese piso en Nueva York. -Realmente quiero comprar aquel objeto, si esto se le hace poco, no dudaré ni un instante en darle más dinero, todo sea por tenerlo. ¿Qué dice?  
Ella miro el cheque, intentando no caer se sostuvo de su buzón, miro al señor Earth y le dijo:

-Esta bien. Es suyo.

Y así fue como el joven matrimonio inicio su nueva vida, convirtiéndose en los más grandes coleccionistas históricos, primero del estado de Nueva York y después de California. Lugar al que Neal y Keller se dirigían ese día. ¿Por qué esa pareja? y, ¿por qué California? Bueno, no les servía de mucho tener tan buen negocio, ya que su seguridad era fácilmente penetrable, aún más si tenías conocimiento de la ubicación exacta de ciertas personas, cosas y sus horarios.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno. Llegamos Caffrey. ¿Estás listo para la acción?  
-Nací listo Matthew. Dime si tú estás listo. -y Neal sonrió.  
-No me molestes Caffrey.-Keller le dio un ligero codazo a Neal y caminaron rumbo al edificio.  
*TOC, TOC, TOC* se oyó a lo lejos.  
Era la puerta de la habitación de Neal. Y así fue como regreso al mundo real, de nuevo.  
-Voy, ya voy. ¿Mozzie desde cuándo tocas...- Neal no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque al abrir la puerta Keller le cayó a los pies con las manos ensangrentadas y en el estómago. -¡KELLER! ¡¿Qué paso?!


	2. Hierba mala, ¡nunca muere! (o, al menos no tan fàcil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esperen! ¡Neal estaba jugando conmigo! El tono en el que dijo aquello parecía el de mi viejo amigo y compañero. Tal vez podría soportar pasar una noche más en este agujero, si él se comportaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo sè! No es mucho, pero prometo que esto no es todo el capitulo, voy a escribir màs. Es que me sentia tan mal de no haber subido nada desde hace meses. Mi cabeza no me ayudaba para continuar y mil cosas màs pasaron desde la ùltima vez, asì que, espero esto no sea tan malo y prometo terminar èste mes (o, al menos lo intentarè). :)

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Keller no te muevas! Vas a abrir tus puntadas. Por favor…

Le escuche decir a Neal, quien estaba en su cocina de mierda, era tan pequeña, ¡lo odiaba! Esperen. ¿Qué demonios hago en casa de Caffrey? ¡Ahh, mi cabeza! Parece que traigo mil cuchillos dentro y se agitan con el movimiento. Ah.

Neal parecía preocupado. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme.

-¿Puedo saber qué tanto miras? Más con esa cara de idiota.

-Keller… ¿cómo te sientes? Por favor, no te muevas. Tal vez, no lo recuerdes, pero tienes una herida grave… justo ahí. Y él señalo justo en mi vientre. Ahora sé qué hago en la mini cada de Caffrey. Esto me trajo aquí, pero porqué aquí.

-Ja. Esto es nada. Estoy bien. Tengo que irme.  
Intente levantarme, pero no sé qué fue lo que me regreso a la estúpida cama, si el dolor de cabeza o el del estómago. Lo que sé es que pase el día entero ahí, porque al volver a estar consiente, Neal estaba sentado en su sillón y dormido, con un libro abierto en sus piernas. No quería quedarme ni un minuto más ahí, pero me sentía aún muy cansado y con hambre, tal vez un poco de vino no me caería mal. Fue entonces que me levante con la mayor cautela que, mí casi nula paciencia me dejara. 

Todo iba muy bien hasta que me tambalee justo cuando pasaba a un lado de Caffrey y sí, él despertó.

-¿Qué haces de pie? No me digas que…

-Caya, quieres. Tengo hambre, no pensaba en irme. Sé lo mucho que me quieres aquí, tanto como yo deseo quedarme- ¡Esperen! Eso sonó más como una confirmación de algo, que sarcástico. Solo espero que Neal no lo vea así.

-Está bien, Keller. Siéntate aquí, deja traerte algo, para tú desgracia tengo algo preparado en el refrigerador. – Y Neal dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa, esa que suele usar cuando le complace. Como si no la conociera de sobra.

Para tanta amabilidad solo podía responder de una manera y esa era con un pequeño mufido, no quería que Neal creyera que ganaba algo con ayudarme (aunque haya sido yo quién llego hasta aquí).

-Bueno, ahora me vas a decir qué te trajo a mi departamento o…  
-¿No es más que obvio? –En verdad quiero que Neal sepa qué hacía ayer por la noche. La respuesta es: No.  
-Creo que lo es, pero me gustaría que fueras tú el que me dijera con exactitud lo que paso.- Esto lo dijo mientras seguía calentando no-sé-qué-cosa en el sartén, pero a pesar de no saber qué era aquello… ¡olía delicioso! Y muero de hambre.  
-Está bien, Keller, lo dejaremos para otro momento. ¿Quieres levantarte lentamente y con mucho cuidado del sofá y, venir a la mesa? En lo que termino de calentar esto.  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, jefe.  
-¿Siempre estás tan de mal humor o, solo es por esta noche? 

¡Esperen! ¡Neal estaba jugando conmigo! El tono en el que dijo aquello parecía el de mi viejo amigo y compañero. Tal vez podría soportar pasar una noche más en este agujero, si él se comportaba.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
